All I Want For Christmas
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: What will happen when Bellatrix visits her sister for Christmas... and Lucius finds out the truth about the relationship between her and Narcissa? Rated M for sex scenes... Bella/Cissy/Lucius


All I Want For Christmas

The hem of Narcissa Malfoy's long dark-green dress whispered over the solid oak steps as she walked down the sweeping staircase, hand resting lightly on the ornate banister. The dress was long-sleeved… flaring out at the knees.

It clung to her slender frame, the neckline low enough to show off her cleavage without being tacky. Her long, straight silver-blonde hair was hanging down her back.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw the door to the living room was ajar. Wondering why it wasn't closed she walked over to it and slid it open.

The lights of the large lavishly decorated Christmas tree winked as her cheerfully, distracting her for a moment from the person in front of it.

Standing with her back to the door, wearing a figure-hugging crimson dress was a petite woman with long dark wavy hair.

"Bella" said Cissy with genuine pleasure, her smile showing how happy she was to see her sister.

Bellatrix Lestrange turned slowly around, a grin spreading over her delicate features as she caught sight of Narcissa.

"I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow" Cissy said happily, taking a few steps into the room. "Are you complaining?" Bella said teasingly.

"Of course not" said Cissy laughingly. "I missed you..." she added in a soft voice, her blue eyes meeting Bella's dark ones.

Bella looked beautiful as always. The crimson dress was cut low in the front and back, revealing a generous amount of smooth creamy skin.

"I missed you too..." Bella said as she walked slowly towards Cissy… a look in her eyes Cissy knew very well.

Their eyes locked on each other's as Bella walked up to her. She reached out and stroked the side of Cissy's face. Cissy's lips parted as she slowly leaned in.

Their mouths met in a soft almost-chaste brush of lips. Then Bella's hand wandered to the side of Cissy's neck… pulling her closer… deepening the kiss. Cissy's arms slid around Bella's waist as they kissed hungrily, eagerly.

Bella's tongue slid in Cissy's mouth, provoking a rush of desire she could feel down in the pit of her stomach. Her hands wandered over Bella's body as if of their own accord… tracing her slim hips… small waist… full round breasts.

Bella nipped her lower lip playfully before letting her go. "You really did miss me…" Bella purred huskily. "I did…" Cissy said with a grin. Bella grinned back wickedly… looking rather pleased with herself.

Cissy grinned and pulled Bella to her, crushing her lips with hers. Bella responded by kissing her back just as fiercely, winding her arms around Cissy's neck and pressing the length of her body against hers.

Somehow they ended up on the couch… Bella underneath… trailing her nails gently down the sides of Cissy's arms… kissing…sucking… nibbling at her lips. Cissy trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth.... to her jaw till her lips found Bella's neck.

Bella couldn't help sighing in pleasure as Cissy kissed her neck… her collarbone… her chest…

Cissy yanked the neckline of Bella's crimson dress down… revealing pale perfectly shaped breasts tipped with erect rosy nipples.

She ran her tongue along the smooth skin between Bella's breasts, making her shudder slightly in pleasure. Then she took only full round breast in her hand… squeezing gently as she ran her tongue over the other one.

A soft moan escaped Bella's lips, her body arching ever so slightly as Cissy's tongue found her nipple… swirling around it… flicking over it in a way that made her want more.

Finally soft lips fastened around her nipple, sending a tremor of pleasure down her spine and tearing a low moan from her throat. Her eyes were half shut, lips parted as she enjoyed the feeling of a talented hand and even more talented mouth on her breasts.

A sharp nip tore another moan from her throat. God she knew just how to push her buttons…

A soft sound of protest escaped her mouth when Cissy released both her breasts. A lustful grin spread over her face when she saw she had only let her go to start sliding Bella's skirt up slowly up her legs.

Bella shuddered with every nip Cissy gave her leg as she made her way up it… sliding the skirt up as she went. Cissy felt the tension in Bella's body… the anticipation as her mouth got closer and closer to where Bella wanted it.

Cissy grinned when she saw that as usual Bella had neglected to wear underwear. She teased her with a finger, making her hips squirm ever so slightly in pleasure and impatience

She enjoyed the way Bella's eyes fluttered shut and her body shuddered slightly as she lowered her head and licked slowly along the length of her slit. She traced circles on her clit with her tongue making Bella's breath attach in her throat.

With no warning she fastened her mouth on her, pushing her tongue inside her in a way that made Bella gasp, her hips raising slightly off the couch.

Cissy held her hips down as she tongued her mercilessly, tasting… licking every inch… face buried in her. Bella's held fell back, moans coming thick and fast from her lips as delicious tingling heat began to build up between her legs.

Lucius Malfoy wrapped a towel around his waist as he got out of the shower.

As he walked in the bedroom he was surprised to see that his wife had disappeared. She had been getting ready when he had gotten in the shower… and he hadn't been in there long. Well… not that long.

.A shame really… seeing as he rather fancied a quickie before dinner. She had looked so sexy in the new black lace underwear she'd been wearing he'd almost asked her if she cared to join him. And he hadn't been able to get the image of her in that lingerie out of his head since.

He pulled the blue shirt she'd set aside for him over his head and pulled on his crisp black dress pants.

He walked out the bedroom door and down the hall. The only other rooms of this floor were spare bedrooms so he walked the staircase. When he reached the bottom of the staircase he heard what sounded like a gasp coming from the living room.

He slid the door open and froze, shocked by the scene that met his eyes.

Nothing had prepared him for seeing his sister-in-law… breasts exposed… head back… eyes closed… skirt up around her waist… his wife's long blonde hair draped over her thighs as she did something to her that made her let out a soft moan.

He wondered how he could feel both outraged and unbelievably aroused.

Bella opened her eyes. They widened as she saw him. Her expression had equal amounts of 'oh fuck' and 'ha ha' in it.

The two women glanced at each other conspiratorially for a moment before getting to their feet.

Cissy walked slowly towards her husband, smiling in that familiar way he knew so well.

When she reached him she slid her arms round his neck and pressed the front her body against the front of his. He shuddered pleasantly at the feeling of Bella sliding her arms round his waist and pressing the length of her slender curvy body along his back.

As Cissy pressed her lips hungrily against his he could feel Bella's warm breath on the back of his neck.

Cissy kissed him eagerly, undoing the buttons of his shirt. Bella's hands snaked around to undo his belt. Cissy pulled him shirt off as Bella pulled his pants down.

He groaned softly as Bella's hand closed around his cock… feeling how hard it already was. Bella started to move her hand up and down, the soft skin of her hand combined with the force she was using felt amazing.

Cissy stepped back with a grin, unzipping the green dress and letting it fall to the floor. Oh so slowly she undid the lay bra black and dropped in on top of the dress. Then came the small black scrap of black lace that covered her most intimate parts.

He watched hungrily… wanting to touch her but she stayed tantalizingly out of reach as Bella jerked him off.

Finally Bella stopped the delicious torture… letting Cissy lead him over to the couch.

When she had got him on the couch she straddled him… teasing him with her proximity as Bella approached, unzipping her own dress.

He watched as it fell to the floor, revealing her slender, curvy body. She was as slim as Cissy but with curves her sister didn't have. Clothed she was gorgeous. Nude she was stunning. He couldn't help certain parts of his anatomy responding to the sight.

Cissy got his attention back by sitting on his cock, a gasp of pleasure escaping her lips as she took him inside her. He groaned deeply. Nothing beat the feeling of his wife wrapped around his cock, She always managed to satisfy his lust.

Her body convulsed around him as she started to ride him… soft noises of pleasure issuing from her lips… her long blonde hair tickling his chest.

He watched his body go in and out of hers… her small round breasts bobbing above him…a look of unbridled pleasure on her pale lovely face. He loved that despite being ladylike and proper in public she was anything but in bed. She loved taking charge… being on top… nipping his skin or running her nails along it.

Her head drooped back, body arching above his as she rode him faster, harder… warm pleasure building up until he couldn't think straight.

A deep feminine groan reached his ears… and it wasn't his wife. He looked over.

Bella was stretched out on the thick, soft rug… legs splayed… one hand busy between her legs… rubbing… pinching… slipping in and out of her warm wet sex…

She grinned wickedly at him as she saw him looking.

The sight pushed him over the edge… hips jerking, groans issuing from his throat as he had his release. Above him he could feel Cissy's body stiffening… her mouth open in a wordless sigh of pleasure.

As the final echoes of the orgasm faded away Cissy slid off him to sit on the couch. Bella grinned and started to crawl slowly towards them, pink nipples peeking out from behind her dark, untamed waves of hair.

He watched as she pulled Cissy's hips towards her, kissing her inner thigh before lowering her mouth to the wet heat between her legs.

Cissy's hands tightened around the arms of the chair as she slowly… teasingly started to run her tongue over her..

Bella stopped what she was doing to look daringly at Lucius. "Fuck me…" she purred… her voice a husky whisper. "Fuck me while I lick her…" she went on, dark eyes asking if he had the balls.

He couldn't resist… he already hard again… so hard it almost hurt… and his body was begging him to have her. He'd always wanted her.

She nipped Cissy's thigh making her shudder. As Lucius got to his knees she pushed her tongue deep inside Cissy, wringing a sound from her throat that was somewhere between a gasp and a moan.

He pressed the front of his body against the back of hers… teasing her with his hardness… feeling her shiver slightly from the touch. He couldn't believe how arousing it was to wath her pleasure Cissy… to see his wife moan and shudder under her mouth.

Bella made a soft sound of impatience, hips moving minutely… her most intimate parts brushing his cock.

He pushed himself inside her with a force that jerked her hips and tore a moan from her throat. Dear god she was wet… and tight… so deliciously so he thought he might go just from the feeling of being inside her.

But he wouldn't let himself. He wanted to make her scream for him before he came himself.

His hips slammed into hers…making her gasp… moan… into Cissy's body. He fought to keep his rhythm steady as he pushed his body powerfully in and out of her, hands curled tighly around her hips.

She pushed her hips back to meet his, increasing the pace and depth… urging him on with hers body's response. Every sigh she made… every moan…every movement of her body against his… was undeniably erotic. And watching her pleasure his wife at the same time… it was hard not to simply fuck her… fuck her until she couldn't stand up…

He could feel she wanted it harder… and it was becoming increasingly difficult not to oblige her.

Her body writhed and danced against his, her hands tightening around Cissy's thighs. His grip on her hips was almost bruising but she didn't seem to care.

He could tell she was achingly… deliciously close… and he could no longer hold back.

Her spine arched as he drove himself into her… again… and again… each deep… hard… rapid thrust hitting that spot inside her. The pleasure was building till she was senseless… delirious… aware of nothing but the warm wetness under her mouth and the hardness pounding into her.

Bella's nail dug into Cissy's thighs as she got closer and closer to orgasm… her clever tongue and the slight pain pushing Cissy writhing… screaming over the edge.

And she kept suking liking… drawing out the orgasm until Cissy didn't know if it was one long one or lots of them… all rolled in one.

As Cissy's body went stiff he drove into Bella that last time she needed… bringing her with hips bucking… spine bowing… cries of pleasure muffled by the warm wet flesh in her mouth.

She was only vaguely aware of his deep groans… his body's shudders and spasm as he came deep inside her.

In the aftermath they could do nothing but collapse in a heap, waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

Bella was the first to recover, propping herself up on her elbow and grinning satisfiedly at her sister and brother in law. "I don't know about you two…" she purred "…but that was… hands down… the best Christmas present… I have ever had."


End file.
